Le secret d'Asami
by Clarounette
Summary: Écrit pour le concours sur le LJ Yamane Ayano. Asami a un secret et Akihito brûle de le connaître. C'est la traduction de mon propre texte en anglais.


Akihito inspira profondément. Il jeta un oeil à son reflet dans l'écran de sa télévision. "_Tu peux le faire._"

Il était horriblement nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'il proposait une sortie à Asami. Ayant été bien payé ce mois-ci et désireux d'approfondir sa relation avec lui, il avait décidé d'inviter Asami dans un sympathique restaurant. Bien entendu, l'établissement était bas de gamme selon les standards du businessman, mais il espérait que celui-ci trouverait l'attention touchante.

Il décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de la ligne directe du bureau d'Asami. Il raccrocha après la première sonnerie. Ses paumes étaient moites et il haletait. Il était tout simplement terrifié. Et si Asami lui riait au nez? S'il refusait l'invitation et lui déclarait qu'il n'en valait pas la peine?

Mais Asami ne lui avait jamais dit une telle chose. Il était persuadé que l'homme... appréciait sa compagnie, à tout le moins.

Il décrocha à nouveau et appuya sur la touche bis. Attendant nerveusement, il ferma les yeux.

"Asami."

Dans un premier temps, sa bouche refusa de s'exécuter. Sa langue restait collée contre son palais, si sèche qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'une feuille de papier de verre.

"Akihito?"

Et merde, il aurait dû se douter qu'Asami regarderait le numéro d'appel.

"C'est moi, salut. Ça va?" Il se gifla mentalement pour cette entrée en matière si affligeante.

À l'autre bout de la ligne, Asami gloussa. "C'est parce que je te manquais tant que tu as eu l'envie de me faire une blague au téléphone?"

Cette fois-ci, il se frappa réellement le front. Asami savait qu'il était à l'origine du coup de fil interrompu. "Oui... euh non!... Enfin c'était une erreur et..." Il devait rapidement changer de sujet. "Comment va le boulot?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Droit au but. Typique d'Asami.

"Ben... je me demandais... euh... Est-c-ce qu-qu-que tu v-voudrais dîner avec m-m-moi d-demain soir?" Comme une lettre à la poste, non?

"Désolé, je ne peux pas. J'ai... euh... déjà un autre rendez-vous. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser..." Et Asami raccrocha.

Akihito regarda son téléphone comme si c'était un étrange animal venu d'une autre planète. Il ne savait comment réagir. Une partie de lui était triste car Asami n'avait semblé apprécier son invitation, une autre était en colère contre lui pour l'avoir ainsi rejeté. Et son excuse ressemblait tellement à un gros mensonge éhonté!

Après quelques instants passés à essayer de faire le tri dans ses émotions, il commença à piquer une crise, exprimant sa colère. Ce n'était PAS ainsi que cela aurait dû se passer. Il avait été si excité à l'idée d'inviter Asami! "_Il cache quelque chose! Quel est son secret?_" songea-t-il.

Comme le gamin qu'il était vraiment, il décida de suivre Asami le lendemain afin de savoir ce qu'il manigançait.

* * *

Quatre heures. Son travail était fini, il était enfin libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. C'est pourquoi il était maintenant assis au milieu des poubelles, dans une allée près du Club Sion, attendant qu'Asami sorte.

Depuis leur dernière conversation téléphonique, il avait réfléchi à quel genre de rendez-vous Asami avait pu prendre. Chaque possibilité avait été plus dérangeante que les précédentes. C'était certainement, d'ailleurs, la raison de son mensonge.

Est-ce qu'Asami le trompait? Peut-être avec une superbe femme? Peut-être envisageait-il de l'épouser? Akihito secoua la tête. Improbable. Asami devait être le type le plus gay qu'il connaissait. Et même s'il faisait preuve d'une remarquable endurance, Asami pouvait difficilement à la fois le tromper et l'épuiser au lit tous les soirs. Ça l'aurait tué.

C'était peut-être un rendez-vous dangereux, impliquant de nombreux flingues et du sang. Asami allait peut-être risquer sa vie. Mais c'était habituel pour le businessman. Il n'aurait pas dû sembler si nerveux.

Akihito se gratta la tête. Il n'était pas très fan de puzzles, et celui-ci en était un difficile.

À ce moment-là, la limousine noire d'Asami se gara devant le club et Suoh alla ouvrir la portière arrière. Asami sortit du Sion et s'arrêta en haut du perron. Il était vêtu d'un costume sombre très élégant et avait un manteau noir sur ses épaules. Il extirpa une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Il souffla un nuage de fumée blanche dans l'air. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Akihito s'essuya la salive qui lui coulait sur le menton. Ce n'était pas le moment de se rincer l'oeil.

Il héla un taxi. "Suivez cette voiture!" dit-il au chauffeur à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Le vieux monsieur se tourna vers lui et l'observa. "Vous vous croyez dans un film, jeune homme?

- Si c'était le cas, vous porteriez une casquette. Donc NON, je me crois pas dans un film. Mais est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider, s'il vous plaît? Je paierai!" Akihito semblait désespéré.

Le chauffeur sourit gentiment. "C'est bon, jeune homme. Montez, la voiture est sur le point de partir."

Akihito monta dans le taxi.

Le chauffeur du taxi était en fait un peu fou et avait rêvé toute sa vie de participer à une poursuite en voiture. Dans la circulation dense de cette fin d'après-midi, il slalomait sans jamais perdre de vue la limousine. À l'arrière, Akihito tremblait de peur. Il serrait très fort sa ceinture de sécurité entre ses mains.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêtait devant l'entrée d'un jardin public. Suoh aida une fois de plus Asami à sortir de la voiture, mais resta à côté pendant que le businessman pénétrait dans le parc.

Le taxi stationna dans un virage, à un demi pâté de maison de la limousine. "Combien..." commença Akihito.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, jeune homme. C'était si excitant! Grâce à vous j'ai réalisé le rêve de ma vie. Pas besoin de me payer. Amusez-vous bien!"

Abasourdi, Akihito regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Il cligna des yeux, puis suivit Asami dans le parc. "_Alors comme ça c'est si secret que même Suoh n'est pas autorisé à y assister! Alors même que tu pourrais être en danger, ainsi seul dans un endroit public._" En fait, Akihito doutait que quoi que ce soit puisse blesser Asami. Il était si fort et si puissant. Et il n'était jamais imprudent. "_Enfin presque..._" pensa-t-il, se rappelant comment Asami avait été blessé en essayant de le sauver des griffes de Fei Long.

Il repoussa le souvenir. Pas le temps pour ça non plus.

Il chercha du regard la silhouette familière d'Asami. Il le trouva dans l'herbe, agenouillé devant un cyprès. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua le bouquet de fleurs qu'Asami tenait dans sa main. Celui-ci le posa par terre.

"_Un cyprès? Des fleurs? Ne me dîtes pas que..._" Akihito était perplexe. Quelqu'un était-il enterré là? Une personne chère à Asami?

Tout en marchant vers le businessman, il essaya de deviner qui cela pouvait-il être. Un parent? Peu probable. La seule fois où Asami avait parlé de sa famille, il n'avait perçu aucune affection ni dans sa voix ni dans ses yeux. Un amant alors? C'était sûrement ça.

Il parvint jusqu'à Asami et posa sa main sur son épaule. Asami se leva brusquement et se tourna. Il se détendit en voyant le jeune homme. "Que fais-tu ici, Akihito?"

Le jeune photographe ne répondit pas. Il ne quittait pas Asami des yeux. "Qui est enterré là?"

Asami tourna le dos à Akihito. "Il s'appelait Kuro. Il était vraiment gentil. C'était mon meilleur ami quand j'avais sept ans."

Akihito avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas un amant, mais un ami. Cet homme avait vraiment un coeur. Ça faisait du bien de le savoir. Il voulait – non, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. "Qu'est-il arrivé?

- J'ai oublié de le nourrir pendant toute une semaine. J'en étais responsable. J'aurais dû faire plus attention."

C'était tellement... attendez... QUOI?

"Il a été un adorable chat... " ajouta Asami.

D'accord, maintenant ça avait un sens. C'était son animal de compagnie qui était enterré ici. Akihito trouvait cela encore plus émouvant. Asami avait tenu autant à un animal, ça ne pouvait pas être un homme mauvais, n'est-ce pas?

"Pourquoi tu viens ici? C'était il y a si longtemps. Tu peux passer à autre chose maintenant" dit Akihito, essayant de réconforter Asami.

"En fait, je l'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, quand je t'ai rencontré.

- Est-ce que je te fais penser à lui? En quoi?" demanda Akihito, submergé par ses sentiments envers cet homme.

Asami ne répondit pas à sa question. À la place, il annonça:

"J'ai décidé de venir ici une fois par mois. Je ne voulais pas oublier ce qui était arrivé à Kuro. Je me suis juré de bien m'occuper de mon nouvel animal de compagnie." Asami se tourna vers Akihito, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

"Hein?"

Il fallut quelques secondes à Akihito pour comprendre ce qu'Asami voulait dire. Quand il eut compris, l'enfer s'abattit sur terre. "Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule? Et moi qui ai pensé pendant un instant que tu étais un être humain! Je suis vraiment con" cria-t-il.

"Je ne plaisante pas, mon mignon Akihito. Je vais prendre bien soin de toi. Et je vais te montrer tout de suite comment je vais m'y prendre." Il saisit le jeune homme et le jeta sur son épaule. Akihito se débattait. Asami avait du mal à éviter ses coups de pied. Il parvint quand même jusqu'à sa voiture sans récolter un seul bleu.

Une fois confortablement installé, il demanda à Suoh de les conduire jusqu'à son appartement.

Akihito boudait à l'autre bout de la banquette arrière.

Asami afficha un sourire satisfait. Akihito l'aperçut. "_C'est pas bon signe._"

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Shiro, comme nom?

- Tu veux prendre un chat?" L'idée séduisait Akihito. Il était sur le point de pardonner à Asami quand celui-ci répondit:

"Bien sûr que non, ce sera ton nouveau nom, mon cher petit animal de compagnie.

- ENFOIRÉ!"

%%%%%%%%

Notes: Kuro signifie noir, et Shiro, blanc. Le cyprès est un symbole de deuil et de regret.


End file.
